


【乔樱】Taster

by aaaoi



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi
Summary: 日常向短打
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 13





	【乔樱】Taster

“朗姆酒放太少了，大概再多一勺会比较好。巧克力粉稍微有点薄，还不够中和下面的口感。还有……”樱屋敷放下舀了一口蛋糕的勺子，挑了挑眉，“最上层用来装饰的字，未免太丑了点。”

“喂喂，四眼你还真是挑剔啊！”

“我只是实话实说，提供意见而已。”

这家小有名气的意大利餐厅今天还未到营业时间，南城只是一时兴起叫他过来帮自己试吃下作为新品的甜点提拉米苏，本以为是自己的得意之作，对方一定会心服口服地表示满意，结果现在嘛……

算了，试吃员的意见还是很宝贵的，南城难得认真地听取了他的意见在本子上写下了笔记。不过，字很丑算是怎么回事啊？这个字本身就不是蛋糕的一部分，是自己一时兴趣用多余的浅色粉末拼了「Cherry」这几个字母。身为书法家的自觉让樱屋敷对字迹大约非常敏感，尤其是看到自己的名字以一个歪歪斜斜的样子出现在自己面前，当然就忍不住皱了皱眉头。

“其他呢？”

“总体勉勉强强，能上台面。看来你的手果然写不出什么好字。”

忍住了和对方拳脚相向的冲动，南城可不想在营业前把餐桌搞乱到最后还要自己收拾。

其实试吃也不是第一次了，往常他尝试了什么新品都会把樱屋敷找过来，理由是——如果连这个对自己有很大意见的家伙都能被美食折服，那就说明自己的水平确实不错。过往的几次经验也证明了这一点，在根据他挑剔的意见修改了几次配方后，最终在食客中的反响都还不错。

“话说回来，大猩猩你居然会考虑做甜品，不像是你的风格啊。”樱屋敷又舀起一勺提拉米苏继续品尝着，虽然是提供了不少意见，不过总体还马马虎虎可以入口。

“身为厨师总要尝试些新鲜的东西。不像有些人，凡事都听AI行动，多么无趣啊。”南城摊了摊手，看了一眼时间，“不跟你废话了，我得开始备餐了。”

南城系好了围裙，转身走进厨房，餐厅还有一小时就要开始营业了，作为预定量还不错的餐厅的主厨，可还是有很多事情要忙的。今天店长不在，需要负责的事情比往常更多了一点，思索了一下工作量，试探性地转头问樱屋敷，“有兴趣来厨房参观参观吗？”

“没有。”斩钉截铁的回答。

“那……有兴趣记账吗？”

“没有。”

“有兴趣看一会儿店吗？”

“我劝你不要得寸进尺。”

樱屋敷周围的气压明显低了几度，南城似乎完全不在意，在这种安静的时候，偏偏樱屋敷的肚子响了起来。

“包餐，怎么样？”南城靠在厨房的门框上，饶有兴趣继续试探着。

樱屋敷的AI程序似乎在提醒他该进食了。所以面对这个提议，稍微犹豫了那么一下。他面容缓和了一些，大概是默许了。说是帮忙看店，其实也就是坐在前台干自己的事情就可以了，南城很厚道地先端出来一盘意大利面作为交易。

当餐厅的大堂主管见到前台后面对他来说有些陌生的面孔稍微有些诧异。粉色长发的男人正认真地坐在前台后面，眼镜后面的瞳孔看起来很专注。

“您是……”

“哦，他来友情帮忙。”南城从厨房走出来，和大堂主管打了声招呼。主管点点头就去一旁收拾餐厅了，完全没看到身后粉色头发的男人狠狠地瞪了一眼他们的主厨。

意大利面上的小番茄显然又偷工减料了，或者是在端上来之前被吃掉了几个。当着大堂主管的面，樱屋敷忍耐了下，想着待会儿怎么找他算账。

中午的高峰期也就一个多小时的时间，结账有大堂主管负责，没有什么其他紧急的需求，很少有客人会来前台寻求帮助，樱屋敷得以一直干自己的事情，和在家里也无异。

在即将结束中午的营业的时候，南城又端了两盘提拉米苏出来，一盘递给了主管，另一盘则放在了前台。

“什么意思？”樱屋敷看了看盘里的东西，和方才那盘似乎没什么区别。

“剩余了一些材料不能浪费。某位书法家说字太丑——于是替换掉了装饰物。”暂且结束了中午的工作，南城解开了围裙，手臂拄在前台上。

原来写着「Cherry」的地方被替换成了一个樱桃。

“多此一举。”

这么说着的樱屋敷还是挑起了那个樱桃含在了嘴里。

趁被略高一届的桌子挡住了外面的视线，南城靠了过来把那颗樱桃抢了过来——当然是用嘴，不出所料遭到了狠狠的白眼，然后他露出了恶作剧得逞一般的笑容。

“谢谢招待，Cherry。”

END


End file.
